CONOCÍ EL AMOR, PERO TAMBIÉN LA MENTIRA
by Persiana Americana
Summary: Como le explicas a tu hijo, que su padre es un asesino?


**Disclaimer:****Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, yo solo escribo… porque… por que escribo? ahh ya me acorde… perdí una apuesta jajá**

Tuve dos años para decirte la verdad, pero en esos dos años pasaron cosas importantes, me hiciste olvidar por un momento lo miserable que ha sido mi vida, tú que con tu cariño y apoyo me diste día con día me transportaron a un mundo de fantasía, que ironía verdad?

Mi primer día sin ti y la soledad viene sin frenos le harás falta a mi vida para que mis días sean buenos la tristeza se ha adueñado de este corazón sin ti es sencillo despertar pero difícil dormir  
mi sonrisa te enseña que algún día estuviste aquí. Tan solo quiero abrazarte y sentir que tu eres mía, decirte que te extraño con un beso en la mejilla perdóname por las veces que te he hecho daño, tu vida era feliz antes de que yo llegara. Ahora es inútil que te haga reír si solo sirvo para hacerte llorar… Esas son las palabras que rondan en mi cabeza, encerrado en la alcoba que un día compartimos los dos, aquella que fue testigo de nuestras noches de amor, peleas y reconciliaciones. Hoy… hoy está vacía llena de recuerdos que jamás volverán, y ahora que no estás mira como me encuentro siempre finjo ser el fuerte pero me duele muy dentro no quiero pensar que no volverás me duele tanto finjo que no te extraño pero en verdad ya no aguanto y te veo pasar todo me recuerda a ti me da tristeza saber que por errores te perdí… Mirarte Severus, hasta dónde has llegado por esa niña, aquella que te regalo su inocencia porque estaba enamorada…Estaba? No ella sigue enamorada de mí y sé que es por eso que le duelen mis mentiras.

No puedo dejar de pensarte y tampoco de quererte es que pensaba que te tenia segura y no iba a perderte. Resulto lo contrario ahora que estas lejos ya no puedo tenerte, sueño por las noches que tu estas regresando me levanto con tristeza sé que estoy alucinando. El alcohol funciona por instantes, bebo y brindo por tus labios esos que logre me pudieran besar. Ahora soy yo el que llora por las noches el que derrama lagrimas es verdad que te hice sufrir ahora yo trato de recomponer mi historia… Si la historia de Severus Snape el murciélago de las mazmorras

**Flash Back**

Comenzó en una mirada poco a poco se hizo amor nunca rechace las cosas que sentía mi corazón,  
poco a poco fui anhelando de tus labios la humedad, poco a poco lo prohibido se convierte en ansiedad. Que pasara, si mis ojos se llenaran de tu imagen no podría ver, si hago daño a quien ya entregue mi querer. Y ahora no se qué hacer, termine enamorándome de Hermione Granger, si la insufrible sabelotodo, y peor aun Gryffindor. En qué momento se convirtió en algo más que simple deseo? La respuesta ni siquiera yo la conozco, solo sé que llego para no irse nunca más, las horas que pase a su lado fueron las mejores

**Fin del Flash Back **

Nunca me importo tu dolor ni tu sufrimiento, tu me hablabas de verdad mientras yo solo te mentía me arrepiento, sé que es demasiado tarde porque te fuiste y me dejaste, no me dejaste explicarte el por qué de mi conducta, las consecuencias de mis actos son como puñaladas que lastiman, pero tu desconfianza y tu rechazo duelen mas, porque te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero sé que diga lo que diga será inútil tu no cambiaras tu parecer, estas dolida. Nuestra relación no termino por falta de amor eso me queda claro, pero tu orgullo y tu honestidad pudieron mas, pero merezco una oportunidad Hermione, escúchame por favor, un error, una tontería un pasado que mata el susurro de un pasado que se acerca paso a paso un sentimiento que le teme otra vez al rechazo un acto que día tras día me cuestiono porque lo hice, porque tuvo que ser así?

**Flash Back**

- **No te engañes Severus, si alguna vez me hubieras amado jamás me habrías mentido **me grita llorando las lagrimas mas amargas que le he visto en sus hermosos ojos

**-Eso no es cierto, descubrí que se puede amar y mentir al mismo tiempo, para...Para proteger**

**-Y yo descubrí que no se puede seguir amando cuando la confianza se pierde**

**-**** Eso quiere decir que ya no me amas? **Pregunto, temiendo por su respuesta** Dime que ya no me amas y entonces si te juro que ya no vuelves a saber de mi...Escúchame Hermione hay una gran diferencia entre decir una mentira y ser una mentira, yo no soy una mentira…. yo siempre fui verdadero contigo **trato de abrazarla de decirle que es un error, que todo tiene una explicación pero se niega a escucharme

**-No, no te me acerques, no te me vuelvas a acercar en la vida!**

**-De acuerdo no te dije la verdad antes, pero te la estoy diciendo ahora... Soy inocente **

**-No, no quiero explicaciones Severus, lo único que te importaba es que tu secreto estuviera a salvo o no?**

**- Te equivocas, yo te lo hubiera dicho hasta probar mi inocencia por Merlín yo no quería implicarte, yo no quería que estuvieras metida en todo esto yo quería protegerte**

**-A entonces yo te tengo que dar las gracias por haberme mentido? A partir de ahora te quiero fuera de mi vida tú no tienes perdón.**

**- Aunque no lo tenga te lo pido por favor**

**-Sabes una cosa? Tú si eres un asesino, Me mataste, me mataste Severus Snape**

Yo sé que hoy se termina nuestro amor, que con este adiós se acaba de repente una historia que creímos que era para siempre y sé que no fallaste, que me amaste y que te amé y que no fue poco, pero el destino no ayudó y aquí se acaba todo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Extrañarte y sufrir es lo único que me queda porque volver a tenerte no creo que pueda aunque mi alma insista la realidad se opone y no logra vencerla por mas que se lo propone. Hoy veo desde lejos la inquietud agitada de su espíritu y puedo oler el perfume de su distancia. Vuelvo a mirar mis manos... todavía siento su piel. Saboreo mis labios... y su boca tibia regresa... Sus pasos se siguen escuchando al lado de los míos... serán tal vez, mis ganas de creer que aun sigo su camino.

El sonido de la puerta me hace salir de mis pensamientos, por un momento pienso que eres tú, que has vuelto y corro, pero las piernas se me doblan y saco fuerza de no sé dónde y llego a la puerta, pero no eres tú, en la garganta tenía un nudo, tanto era el dolor que yo mismo quede mudo.

-**Sabes una cosa Severus? **Escucho a Lupin hablar, pero apenas y tengo ganas de responderle. **Tu peor enemigo no se encuentra entre las personas que te acusan, y que ahora quieren verte destruido… El peor enemigo eres tú, porque hasta ahora estas logrando lo que ellos no han podido hacer.** Hastiado de que me visite por lastima, por ver si no me he suicidado o muerto de hambre, le dedico la mirada más fría esa que hacía temblar a Lombotton.

-**Mira Lupin si has venido a sermonearme de una vez te digo que pierdes tu tiempo. **Le digo con indiferencia al licántropo

-**No vine a sermonearte, vine a escucharte**

**-Escucharme? Que fue lo que no te ha quedado claro? Que soy un maldito mentiroso o que soy un asesino? Mmm dime cual de las dos?**

-**Alguien que no es capaz de matar a las cucarachas como esas que están allá **señala hacia un plato de comida que está en la mesa **la verdad no me lo imagino matando a nadie** por un momento una ligera sonrisa sale de mis labios, jamás pensé que uno de mis tantos "enemigos" estuviera en mi casa tratando de creer en la palabra de un ex mortifago. Le ofrezco algo de lo que anoche era una botella de whisky de fuego, me siento en un mullido sofá y empiezo a relatar… La historia que cambio la vida de… Severus Snape.

Continuara…

Hola pues como verán soy nueva en esto así que se que la redacción y ortografía están un poquito mal jeje, la principal causa por la que me anime a escribir, fue porque perdí una apuesta. Gracias Pam ¬¬ jajá. Ojala les agrade se que aun he dejado muchas dudas mismas que con el avance de los capítulos se les irán disipando, no me despido solo digo hasta luego, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, ya que estas ayudan a mejorar el fic. Un gran saludo y por hoy fue todo atte. Chofis mejor conocida como Janeth Pantoja y antes de que se me pase este fic cuenta con la colaboración de mis grandes amigas Ruth y Amia Snape, chicas mil gracias sin ustedes seria nada =)


End file.
